


Lucius Spurius Pomponianus

by AMorePermanentDestination



Category: Cambridge Latin Course
Genre: Clumio, Lucius Spurius Pomponianus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMorePermanentDestination/pseuds/AMorePermanentDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the story Lucius Spurius Pomponianus, Grumio and Clemens take a trip to the amphitheatre disguised as a Roman citizen and his slave. After they get into some trouble involving sticks and brawls, they return home and Clemens learns about Grumio's feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, welcome to the Clumio fandom! This is based pretty strictly off of LSP in the beginning, then it sort of… diverges. This is my first fic for this pairing, so it is not super polished. All mistakes and typos are mine, feel free to point them out. Enjoy!  
> P.S. Grumio's POV is in italics while Clemens' is not. I also apologize for the odd paragraph spacing, it was acting up.

"Slaves for sale, strong, healthy slaves!" The hustle and bustle of the forum was making my head ache and the chains around my wrists were harsh and chafing against my skin. I really wanted nothing more than to be left alone. The death of my mother was still fresh in my mind, the image her frail, bony hands gripping my arm as her last breath left her emaciated body haunting my every thought.

The chains linking me to the man next to me clanked as he was roughly pulled forward and released to his new owner. I had been born into slavery so this was nothing new to me, and my previous master was cruel and ruthless. When my mother first got sick, he made her work all day with no breaks despite her wracking cough and overall weakness. He beat me and the other boys occasionally too, just when he wanted something to do or when one of us made a small error in our work. He had done worse things than beat us, though.

"Hey, you! Look alive, boy!" I was shaken from my reverie as the venalicius tugged on my chain. I lifted my head to see a middle aged man with gray hair chatting with him and gesturing at me. He came over and smiled, and I could tell that he was a kind man with a good heart.

"Hello, what is your name?" His voice was smooth and precise with a southern accent; a politician's voice.

"Clemens, sir." I answered.

"You're from the north?" He asked, no doubt noticing my own distinct accent.

"Yes, sir. My mother was Gothic, and I grew up in Lugdunum."

"Clemens, how old are you?"

"I am three and twenty today, sir." In all the commotion with my mother and my owner, I had nearly forgotten my own birthday.

The man turned to the venalicius. "I'll give you eighty denarii for him."

"One hundred." I mentally rolled my eyes. This particular venalicius would never pass up a chance to haggle over a price.

"Ninety. Final offer."

"Deal."

As the my new master passed over a pouch full of coins the venalicius unlocked the chains that bound my hands together. My wrists hurt, but I didn't want to rub them lest it be taken as sass by my master.

The gray haired man bid the venalicius good bye and led me out of the forum. "My name is Caecilius." He said. "I have a wife whom you will call 'Mistress' and a son, Quintus. You will like him, I think, he is only a little younger than yourself. Along with a few other servants, whom I am sure you will meet on your own."

I nodded. I could already tell that this was going to be a nice household run by nice people, and I wasn't really sure how to act. I had never worked for such a friendly master before.

Before long we arrived at his house. It was on the large side and quite modern, but nothing too extravagant. We stepped inside and he introduced me briefly to his wife, who was sitting in the garden. She was not overly friendly, but seemed pleased enough. She told me to go into the kitchen and ask the cook to show me around and explain things.

Caecilius stayed behind with the mistress and I went off to find the kitchen.

It was a large room with a large oven and a large table in the center. There was a large, underfed dog lying underneath the table and a large man taking a large platter out of the oven. The cook, for that was who he was, of course, was a tall, bearded man with a generous stomach and a friendly face.

"Hold on one second," he quickly put the plate down on the table, grabbed a pot that had been lying on the counter and began pouring a sauce over the dish. When it had all poured onto the… was that a peacock or a chicken? He put the pot back down on the table. A few drops dribbled down the side and onto the floor, where the dog immediately lapped them up.

"Stupid dog," the cook aimed a soft kick at the animal's side, and it returned to its position beneath the table. "You must be the new servant," the cook extended a hand. "Grumio, and pleased to meet you."

I shook it. He had a firm, warm handshake. "Clemens."

"You from the north?" He eyed me quizzically. Was everyone here like this?"

"Yeah, Lugdunum. They said you would show me around?"

"Lugdunum, eh? Used to know someone there. Then he died." Grumio winked at me. "I'll show you the ropes, no problem. First let me clean up here." He looked at the poultry dish on the table and moved it to the counter. "Hey, do you want this?" He offered me the nearly empty bowl of the sauce.

"I don't think I should…" I hesitated. It looked good, but it was my first day here and I didn't want to get off on a bad start.

"Oh, it's fine. The master is good with it. Consider it a birthday present."

My jaw dropped. "How in Jupiter's name did you know?!"

He grinned and winked again. "Oh, a little bird told me."


	2. Chapter 1

I was just leaving the house when I saw Grumio. The bearded man was wearing a fancy light blue toga, a garment that seemed more fitted for a man like our master than for a slave like him. "Hey, Grumio. Nice toga," I said, smiling at him. We'd always been sort of friends; he'd been in Caecilius's service for a few years before I got here and he gave me a warm welcome when I'd arrived.

  
"Hello, there." He smiled back, raising an eyebrow in a mockingly seductive manner. "Do you like it?"

  
I laughed. "Yeah, looks good on you. You should wear it more often. What's the occasion?"

  
"Well, I'm going to the amphitheatre." He looked around a little shiftily.

  
"What for? There's nothing for you to do there, I think they have some political speeches or something for the elections." We, being slaves, we're not allowed to vote therefore having very little business in the political world.

  
"That's just it. You see, I'm off to support Afer. He's offering five denarii to all his supporters."

  
"You support Afer? But Caecilius is for Holconius," I said, reminding him that our own master was of the other party, and was in fact out that very moment listening to Holconius talk in the forum.

  
"Afer promised five denarii. Holconius promised two. Five is greater than two…" he trailed off, looking pointedly at me.

  
"Aha. You are in it for the money." I sighed good-naturedly. My friend may have been an excellent cook, but I knew he would always do anything for a little extra cash. "But you know he only pays citizens? And you're just a slave, like me."

  
He grinned furtively and waggled his eyebrows. "But today I am not a slave. Today I am Lucius Spurius Pomponianus, roman citizen!"

  
"Oh, you bastard. You naughty liar of a cook." I punched him in the arm, shaking my head. He was always up to something, and one of these days his antics were going to get him in trouble.

  
"I'm no cook, what are you talking about? I am a roman citizen!"

  
"But seriously, Grumio, you could get in pretty big trouble if you are caught." I looked at him worriedly. If someone figured it out, he would… I don't even know what would happen. Maybe he would even be killed.

  
"I know. You coming with me?"

  
"What? I don't support Afer, and I don't want the money, but I guess I'll go with you. But only to protect you. This is dangerous." I only had to think for a few moments. After all, it was getting a bit boring here at the house. I had finished all my chores and everyone was out doing other things on their day off.

  
"Excellent. Let's be off then," Grumio grinned again and started off, and I followed him with another sigh.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
_I don't know when it started, but I think it was probably during his first week at work. In the beginning it was okay, but as time passed it got worse and worse, this thing that I don't have a name for. Now I have to force myself to be casual, to act like everything is as it should be. I have to pretend I can't hear my pulse in my ears when he says my toga looks good, or when he calls me a 'naughty liar of a cook'. I have to ignore the twisting in my gut when he looks at me with his young,  shy smile, and have to shrug off how my heart skips a beat when he brushes up against me by accident in passing. It's a constant, perpetual poker face, and I hate it._

  
_Every now and again I say something slightly out of place, something dangerously close to what I really want to say. I'll comment on his looks, or keep contact a little longer than necessary when I have an excuse to touch him, just to see his reaction. There never is a satisfying one. Every time he'll just laugh and take it in stride, passing it off as my normal boisterous flirty self and not giving it a second thought. Every time I end up with my heart broken just a little more, and I know I have to stop indulging myself. I should break this endless cycle of torment, this wanting. But I can't bring myself to do it._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As we walk through the streets and in the amphitheatre, it's clear that Grumio is having a bit too much fun playing his part as a citizen. When he introduces himself to the agent at the door, he doesn't hesitate to nudge me a bit too hard and stress the fact that I was his slave. I thought it was risky for him to claim a close friendship with Afer, but thankfully the agent seemed none the wiser and as we turned away with the bribe money, Grumio sent me a quick wink and grin.

  
Suddenly cries of "Afer! Afer is here!" filled the air, and we were swept through with the crowd of bakers into the forum. I was pulled away from my companion, and it took a few moments of jostling to locate him again. Unexpectedly, I stepped on the hem of someone else's toga and tripped, flailing an arm out as I fell onto someone else's back. Before I was completely on the tiled floor a strong hand grabbed mine and held on, pulling me back up to my feet. I thanked Grumio for his fast reflexes, for it was he who had saved me from getting trampled. He was —for once— silent, smiling at me and keeping his hand wrapped discretely around my own before letting the tide of the crowd take us.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Out of the corner of my eye, the sight of Clemens falling caught my attention. Instinctively I spun around and reached out, catching him just before he was pulled into the undercurrent. I reeled him up and he thanked me profusely, yet all I could think about was his hand in mine, warm and soft with slender fingers, almost like a woman's._  
 _Pulling myself together, I realized I had been silent for a while, and smiled apologetically. He did not seem bothered by the fact that we were still holding hands, and, heart hammering, I took the chance. It was risky, especially in our current position. If anyone saw us, they would see two men, a citizen and his slave, holding hands in the street. In this day and age, it was not uncommon for a man and a servant to be in a sexual relationship, but it was strange to be flaunting it as a more romantic thing in public, especially since Clemens and I were so close in age._

  
_Keeping our clasped hands low and close to my body and without looking at Clemens, I continued on to the crowded forum._

  
_"Um, Grumio?" He said my name tentatively. Damn. Had this been crossing the line? "You realize that Holconius is here?"_

  
_I breathed a sigh of relief and let go of his hand anyway. Although, I had actually not thought of that, and he was right. The forum was filled with not only bakers, but merchants as well, and conflict between them was already breaking out._

  
_I scanned the sea of people, seeing lots of men and boys, some women, and… Caecilius?! "Clemens!" I grabbed his arm and gestured to our master._

  
_He paled, and whispered frantically, "Don't let him see you!" I nodded, and was about to say something before I was clobbered in the shoulder by a club similar to the one I had in my own hand. I had forgotten about that._

  
_"He's a baker, and he's got a stick! Careful, he's strong!" Shouts began around me and the crowd surged like an angry ocean._

  
_"No, I don't want to hurt anybody…" my attempts of discussion were in vain, and I could see a young and scared looking Clemens still next to me. "Clemens, go!"_

  
_"But…" he started to protest, but I cut him off._

  
_"GO! Now!" He scuttled away, and I was glad to be able to focus without having to worry about him as well. I was met by a rough looking merchant, a real hulk of a guy, and his fist slammed into my face. I hit back a couple times, but he got a right hook on the side of my head, leaving me dazed, and seeing the opportunity he hit me good in the stomach and gasping, I keeled over onto the ground._

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
I ran, pushing my way through people and not looking back. Actually, I did once, but what I saw only made me feel sick. Grumio, with whom I had agreed to come just to make sure he wouldn't get in trouble, had his hands up to his face in a protective stance while a big, buff guy punched him.

  
Despite his padded build, I knew Grumio was not a weak man (all that bread-kneading gave him some pretty good muscles) but against this guy anyone could see he didn't stand a chance. Feeling sick to my stomach at the sight and the thought of abandoning him, I turned away before I could see anything else. Weaving my way hurriedly through the throngs of people, I suddenly caught sight of a familiar face caught in yet another brawl. My master was fighting alongside another man, and they seemed to be losing. I glanced back to where Grumio was probably getting beat up, then back at Caecilius's own predicament. I should probably help him, but I didn't want to get hurt and I definitely didn't want to get Grumio in trouble for coming to the forum. I decided to help after all, and I ran towards the fight, using surprise as my advantage. I jumped on one of the attacker's backs, tackling him down on top of the other guy. Caecilius and his partner kicked them swiftly and soon the assailants were unconscious. I got up and brushed myself off before greeting my master. He shook my hand warmly and thanked me for the help. I said I was happy to be able to offer assistance and he gave me ten denarii. I felt bad because I was only here because of Grumio's get-rich-quick scheme and now I was the one with the money and he was beaten up.

  
I made my way back to the house, the streets quiet and empty. I guess everyone was out fighting in the forum. When I arrived I went into the kitchen to feed Cerberus and wash some dishes. About twenty minutes later Grumio walked in, his toga torn and his face scratched.

  
"Good gods, you look terrible," I said lightly, rising from my seated position on a stool. "What did they do to you?"

  
"You don't really want to know." He leaned wearily against the counter.

  
"Why did you make me leave? I could have helped you fight those guys," I said quietly.

  
"There was nothing you could have done, and I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. It was all because of my stupid idea, so I deserve to get punished. They took the money." He shrugged.

  
I busied myself finishing up the dishes. "I ran into Caecilius, he was in a bit of a spat himself. I helped him out, and he gave me ten denarii. You can have half if you want."   
"No, you keep it. You sure deserve it. Thanks for accompanying me, although I admit it could have gone better." I could hear the smile in his tone.

  
"No problem." Suddenly I remembered something. "Oh, shoot, I'm supposed to meet up with Poppaea in five minutes. I've got to dash, is that okay with you?" I wrung my hands and looked around for a towel.

  
"Why don't you stay here with me? Poppaea can wait." Suddenly Grumio was occupying the space behind me, and as I turned, he caught my arms. I froze as I realized how close he was, how close his face was to mine. Time was still for a moment as we just stared at each other, then slowly he leaned forward, closing that teeny gap between our lips. 

 


	3. Chapter 2

_Oh my gods. What had I done? I quickly pulled away, apologizing over and over. "I am so sorry, oh, gods, I am really, really sorry. Can we just forget that happened? Please?"_

  
_He looked dazed, and I cursed myself silently. What was wrong with me? Why had I crossed that border? It was just… when he mentioned seeing Poppaea an uncontrollable wave of jealousy washed through me and I needed to mark him as mine, physically making sure that he knew that no, it was not okay if he was seeing Poppaea because he was mine. Only he really wasn't. I had no right to go and… do that. Yet I couldn't forget the feeling of his mouth against mine, his lips soft and full and the most wonderful thing I had ever felt. It was chaste and lasted no more than a few seconds, but I knew that I would remember that moment for a really long while, if not forever. And I already craved more, longed to do it again and take it further. But that of course was unthinkable, impossible, not happening._

  
_I couldn't bear to see the look on his face, so filled with betrayal and disgust as it must have been, so I just turned and hurried out of the room muttering apologies under my breath._

  
_"Grumio, come back. We need to talk about this." Clemens called after me and I stopped in my tracks. I slowly re-entered the kitchen, still not meeting his eyes. "We can't pretend like this never happened because that would ruin our friendship. And I definitely don't want that." Ah, our friendship. So that's all it was then, good. Maybe._

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
I my mind went blank and I was shocked into silence throughout the entire two seconds of the kiss, taking me a while to recover after Grumio ran away. But somewhere in my muddled thoughts I had to admit, I enjoyed it. I didn't think that the cook would be such a good kisser, though I suppose he got quite enough practice from the girls. I had never kissed a man before, even when I was younger and I had a master who wanted to, and do other things, but thankfully a prettier boy came into his service and he forgot about me.

  
Did Grumio think he was in love with me? How could I not have noticed, it seemed obvious now. All those little flirty remarks, an occasional hand casually on my arm or around my shoulders. Any idiot would have realized, and I hadn't.

  
I looked at him now, staring at the floor meekly in a way that was so out of character that I knew it was bad. I pulled two chairs out and sat in one of them, gesturing for him to take the other one, and I started talking.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_He started off bluntly. "Let's do this simply. I'll ask a question, and you answer. I can ask whatever I want, and you have to answer truthfully. Then we'll switch, okay?" I nodded._  
_"Good. Are you in love with me?" I didn't have to think long about this one._

  
_"Yes."_

  
_"For how long?" His hands were still soapy and he twisted them nervously, subconsciously, I'm sure._

  
_"For… for a while."_

  
_"How long." Clemens pressed, and I knew I had to answer._

  
_"For about as long as you've been here." I realized it sounded kind of horrible but I wasn't trying to guilt him, it was the truth. He nodded absently before continuing._  
_"If it's been that long, why are you always dating and flirting with the girls?"_

  
_Oh, that was a good question. "I suppose it's because I was trying to distract myself with other people to forget about you. It didn't work."_  
_He was satisfied with this answer, and seemed to gather up the course for the next question._

  
_"What do you want from me?" He said it quietly, almost whispering it. I looked up for the first time and saw him, his sweet gray eyes full of confusion and curiosity._  
_"Everything," I answered, equally quietly. Clemens was silent for a long time after that, and I was wondering if it was over and I could escape from this now._

  
_Instead he got up and reached across, grabbing my hand. I obeyed, still somewhat perplexed, as he pulled me up to my feet as well and let the momentum carry me into him. I reached out to steady myself, grabbing on to his soapy forearms, but after a moment, he brought up his hands and gripped my shoulders before pressing his lips hard against mine._

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
I'm still not sure exactly why I did it. I think it was out of curiosity, because I had been too surprised to enjoy it properly the first time, so I wanted to do it again. And the second time was even better. I was a little shorter than Grumio so I had to either stand on my toes or angle my head up. I settled for a mixture of both, and as I kissed him, a string of thoughts passed vaguely through my head. What did this mean? Did I… like other men? But I liked women too… and were we now… courting!? Such a word seemed strange considering I was talking about my fellow servant, a cook and a man. Was it bad to be doing this when I wasn't sure of my own feelings about him? Was it mean? Because clearly he had been pining after me for ages and I didn't want to break his heart in rejection. Maybe I could learn to love him over time? Because I liked him, sure, and I liked kissing him, but I didn't know if I loved him, exactly. Not like he loved me. I was sure of that. And that made me feel warm inside, knowing that someone out there really loved me, all of me. Not just wanted my body or my work, but actually truly loved me. I knew we had to discuss all this.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_I was… there is not a word in the world that could describe what I was feeling. My power of speech was rendered useless, along with most motor and mental functions. I couldn't sense anything other than him, his beautiful mouth and his thin fingers, hardened from years of work pressing into my neck and shoulder muscles. Unconsciously I brought a hand up and tangled it into his soft hair, drawing him in closer. I still couldn't believe that after years —years!— of hoping against hope, of watching him when he wasn't looking, and restless nights haunted by thoughts of him, he was finally here, in front of me, kissing me. Kissing! I was… mind blown._  
_Suddenly he pulled away, and I felt cold and lonely, already missing the pressure of his body against mine. "So what are we now?" He asked quietly, his hands still lingering on my shoulders._

  
_"Anything you want us to be," I replied. I knew he was accommodating for my sake, and I wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible in such a strange situation._  
_"Do you think…we could be partners? For the moment, at least?" He glanced at the ground._

  
_I tugged his chin up gently and kissed him again, lighter than the previous times. "I think that would be wonderful."_

  
_He smiled shyly and leaned against me, his head nestled against my chest and I wrapped my arms around his back and held him tightly._

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Grumio was warm and nice, and I decided that I would do my best to fall deeply in love with him. I think it was already starting at that moment, and I was very happy in general. Suddenly he broke the silence, his voice rumbling in his chest.

  
"I know Caecilius will be pleased," even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smiling.

  
I blushed, remembering the incident he was referring to. Once during a dinner with some of his friends he had told the story of when he walked in on two slaves making love in a spare bedroom, and instead of punishing them, he'd rewarded each with five denarii for providing interesting, albeit brief, entertainment. Both men were so ashamed that they didn't talk to each other or Caecilius for the rest of their service. Our master eventually sold them because he was tired of them not working. Our mistress was not pleased with his choice of discussion material but his friends laughed and the young master was intrigued.

  
"I don't know, do you think so?" I asked, snuggling deeper into him.

  
"Yes, I do."

  
We stood in silence for a few minutes, just standing there. I breathed in Grumio's smell, something vaguely of food and bread. Oh, which reminded me…  
"We should get you cleaned up," I muttered, walking him slowly to the washroom. I stripped him of his tattered toga and gently cleaned every inch of his body until there was not a speck of dirt or blood left.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_It had still not sunken in completely that Clemens, the man that I had quietly loved and wanted for ages, was now mine. My breath hitched when he slipped off my toga, and I knew my pulse spiked every time his light fingers slid against my wet skin. I wanted nothing more than to pull him in the water with me, get him as wet and shining with water and undressed as I was, but that would totally be too much. Even I knew that._

  
_"I'm glad you didn't go see Poppaea." I said._

  
_"Me too, Pomponianus." He patted my shoulder before tossing me a towel._

  
_"Why are you still calling me that? I'm not him anymore, I'm just Grumio."_

  
_He smirked. "It's funny."_

  
_Suddenly we heard a commotion in the atrium. Clemens and I shared a look: the master was home._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought down in a comment, and as always kudos are greatly appreciated as well. Thanks again, and clumiosemper!


End file.
